Shuttle
|fgcolor= |image=Shuttle SC-FL4VoiceintheDarkness Comic1.jpg |create= |comiss= |early=2499 |last=2511 |retired= |destroy= |race=Protoss |faction= |type=Aerospace transport |propulsion=Thrusters (standard) Gravitic drive (optional) |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=None (standard) |FTL= |job=Troop transport |command= |crew=Artificial intelligence |concattop= }} The shuttle is a protoss aerospace transport. Overview |thumb|left]] With skilled pilots at a premium, the protoss turned to robotic shuttles to ferry troops over rough terrain and into hostile territory. They are equipped with powerful thrusters - powerful enough to reach escape velocity.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Speed may be further increased through the installation of a gravitic drive. Shuttles are large enough to carry even massive reavers within their hulls. However, shuttles are not armed with any defensive systems other than a basic plasma shieldShuttle. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-02-07 and a heavily armored hull.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. However, there have been exceptions where shuttles have possessed weapons.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 Some shuttles are outfitted with medical pods to heal wounded protoss warriors. After the Brood War and up into 2511,Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. the protoss continued to use shuttles featuring a sleeker, less curved design. However, it has largely been replaced by the warp prism, deemed to outperform the shuttle in every aspect.2014-11-20, Warp Prism Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-21 Game Unit StarCraft |fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= Shuttle SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|SC1 Shuttle SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR Shuttle Cartooned Portrait1.gif|Cartooned |imgsize= |image2= Shuttle SC1 Game1.png|SC1 Shuttle SCR Game1.png|SCR Shuttle Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize2= |race=Protoss |faction= |baseunit= |role=Robotic Air Transport |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=80 |shield=60 |energy= |timedlife= |size=Large |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin=200 |costgas= |supply=2 |time=40 |produced=Robotics facility |req= |hotkey=S |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed=4.44 (6.67 with Gravitic Drive) |range= |sight=8 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Shuttles are commonly used to transport given the reavers' slow speed. One notable strategy is the "Reaver Drop", whereas a group of reavers and are transported by shuttle and attempt to land near an opponent's mineral and gas harvesting operation. The reavers quickly destroy workers while dragoons provide cover. Compared to the terran dropship and zerg , the shuttle has superior acceleration and top speed once upgraded, but is not as durable. Its carrying capacity is also constricted by the large size of protoss combat units. Upgrades StarCraft: Ghost ]] Based on screenshots, the shuttle was to appear in ''StarCraft: Ghost. Known Shuttles *''Aetherian III'' Notes The shuttle's appearence has remained consistent in licensed material in regards to time period. The Frontline story Creep however, depicts a shuttle quite different from its counterparts, where the cockpit isn't visible, but with quite visible engine vents.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. This may be another type of craft altogether. References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:Khalai technology Category:Protoss starship classes Category:Protoss robot classes Category:Transports